Computer hard drives and the like utilize disks to support and retain information thereon. In manufacturing such disks, the opposing faces of the disk are ground and polished. It is critical that neither face of the disk be touched after this polishing process, to prevent malfunction or other anomalies to data recorded on the disk.
While many apparatus are currently utilized to transfer such disks during the manufacturing process, they are all relatively complicated, and can be costly to produce and operate.